Sonic In The Sims
by Lucy Labrador
Summary: Sonic finds himself in a new game, read to see what he thinks of this new life.
1. Chapter 1

**Sonic In The Sims**

**This is a brilliant idea I got for a game. I LOVE The Sims and a LOVE Sonic. It would be great to see them get put together. This story is about how Sonic reacts as being a Sim. I shall base this on the Sims 3. (I have it on Xbox360, if that makes any difference.) I based his off making Sonic on the Sims and this is what happened. (He is still a hedgehog.)**

Sonic found himself outside a house. It was a small house that was nearly empty. All of a sudden, he felt like he wanted a job. He felt pretty much okay, only he was a little but bored, but there was nothing to do, the house was empty.

All of a sudden, more things were in the house, he went inside to have a look. The things inside it were brand new, but of low quality. The seat was uncomfortable, the bath didn't clean him very quickly and the appliances' in the kitchen cooked bad food. The bed was also bad, it was lumpy and uncomfortable.

He couldn't wait to get a job, to get more money and pay for better things. So, he went to cure his boredom by dancing to the small, cheap stereo he had. As he was dancing, all of a sudden he wanted to improve his athletic skill. What was with all of these random wants? Nothing even caused it, they just popped up in his head.

All of a sudden the door bell rang. Sonic stopped dancing to see who it was. Three people, his neighbours had come to greet him and welcome him to his new home. He found it quite strange, but invited them all in.

The music was still blasting so he decided to carry on dancing, hoping they would join him. But, the man in the group, started to play his guitar. The two women stood and watched him as he did. Just stood there. Sonic looked at them confusedly.

He soon got bored of his dancing and decided to see what the fuss was all about with the guitar. He joined his neighbours and watched him play the guitar. Then, he put the guitar away. Sonic was relived. But, one of the women got their guitar out to play it. He decided to ignore this and he went to talk to the man.

He found himself doing some strange things, like 'expressing his need fro exercise?' Why had he done that? He decided he would 'get to know' the man before he did something like that. This went on for a while, until it started to get late.

Sonic has never done anything like this before. In all the other games he had been in it was just running and destroying enemies, it seemed in this game he was well, living life. The man started to play his guitar again, that did it. Sonic told him to stop. So the man put his guitar away. Phew.

But then he got it out again. Feeling frustrated Sonic asked him to stop. Who would play the guitar, while the stereo was playing music? The man put it away, then got it back out AGAIN! **(This really did happen! I know, annoying!) **So he 'shooed' him out of the house, the man left without argument.

Then, he suddenly felt the need to go to the toilet, bad. He ended up doing a little 'pee pee' dance. He felt so embarrassed, why would he do that in front of his guests? This was one messed up game. He ran to the toilet, but to his horror one of his guests had just gone in there. So he waited, why had she gone in there JUST when he needed it?

He decided to take the mind off his bladder he would talk to one of his guests, just as he did the man came back in! **(YEP! Annoying little git.) **Sonic, now feeling very irritated, 'asked him to leave'. His guest had now left the toilet and was dancing, so he decided to finally go in.

By now, it was dark outside. What a strange day he had gone through. His stomach was rumbling, and he was getting tired. He yawned aloud and went to the bathroom. Finally, no one was in there. He then went to make some food, despite it nearly being bedtime. He hoped he could make some chilli dogs. But all he could make was 'autumn salad' and 'Mac and cheese'

He simply made himself some salad, wolfed it down and went to bed. Despite going to bed, his two remaining guests stayed and carried on dancing for a while. Sonic got up to get them to leave, but they left as he came out of his bedroom door.

He now got to sleep in his uncomfortable bed. It was past midnight and he couldn't wait to get to sleep. It had been a strange day, and hoped the next would be okay.

When he woke up the next morning he decided to go and fulfil those wants that plagued his mind. He went to find a career in sports. He thought it would take a while, as jobs weren't always that plentiful. He went out to find one.

He went to the sports stadium and they gave him the job without thinking twice. 'Strange' Sonic thought, but he couldn't complain. He took the job He then went to 'work out' on his treadmill in the back garden. 'Who would keep a treadmill out in the open?' Sonic thought, and wondered why it had been put there. He suddenly felt something and in his mind his knew.

He had gained a skill level in athletic! He suddenly felt the want to 'go jogging'. Where were all of these wants coming from? He didn't normally think like this! This certainly wasn't what he was used to. He soon gained another skill point. Level 2 already! But felt tired all of a sudden. But he never got tired from running! This was one messed up game.

He was now sweaty and smelly and needed a shower. But all he had was a bathtub, so that would have to do. It took him ages to get clean because of the quality of the tub. He had no idea how that worked, but that's what happened. He then felt starving so he went to eat some more salad.

As he went to sit down he noticed the plate from last night, it was still there and green mist was coming off of it, it was stinking. But, he left it. He couldn't be bothered to. Besides, there was no one to tell him off.

He felt a bit bored so he danced, again. It was all he had to do. He then stopped dancing, and ended up holding himself between the legs again. He dashed for the toilet again, wishing his bladder would warn him earlier than that. Feeling relived, he went to bed.

In the morning, he found that all he could make was Waffles. While cooking he gained a skill point in cooking! By now the table was full of stinky plates, so he decided to clean them all up, as the smell was making him feel a little bit sick.

He was now getting tired of all this, all he could do to occupy him was dance. There was a bookcase in the corner of the room but he hated reading. With nothing other to do than dance for entertainment, he decided to fulfil another want. He went jogging.

But as he started to feel alive as he ran, the car arrived to take him to work. He sighed and ran to the car. As he got to work he felt that he wanted to make friends with everyone. At work he was asked to read a book by his boss. It was a bit strange to Sonic, but he chose to do it anyway, as he didn't want to get into trouble with his boss.

He got home and decided to read that book, even though he hated reading and he was tired. All he had earned in one day was $77, as in 77 Simoleons. It turned midnight and he still hadn't read the book. He was awake at midnight this time to see the whole house started to sparkle. 'What the…' Sonic started to think.

He then finished reading the book and went to be again. When he woke up his bills were delivered so he went to pay them. $79. 'That's a little more than what I earn in a day… not too bad.' he thought.

By now he was starving and in a serious need for a shower. He made himself breakfast, waffles again. 'sigh'. As he was cooking he suddenly wanted to cook a meal, at a party. 'this is just absurd' he thought, but carried on. His mood was then ruined because of the bad cooking.

It was now definitely time for a bath, he was really dirty and stinky and it was making him itch. He had his long bath then went for another run. As before, the car arrived to take him to work, ruining his run again. He would have to get used to this.

At work he was praised by his boss for reading a book, but called by his fitness instructor on how to work out. Telling him he'll get a cash bonus if he did a certain workout. 'I didn't even know I had a fitness instructor' Sonic thought and declined th offer. 'Who gives out money like that anyway?'

At the end of work, he had earned a promotion. 'already? After two days of work!' he thought to himself. He was now the person who gave out snacks at the stadium. 'great' he thought, obviously sarcastic there. He decided to jog home as he needed to improve his athletic skill. He didn't want this awful job forever, he needed to move up.

He felt the need to do another work out. He really wanted to get another promotion, knowing how easy it was. He went straight to be this time. Hoping he could get started early, so he could fit in that run before work.

Big mistake! He woke up at 5am! But he was starving, so he ran to the kitchen to make himself something to eat. Waffles again. 'big surprise' he thought, sighing. The kitchen was now getting dirty, but he couldn't be bothered to clean it.

As always, he left the dirty dishes and went to have a bath. 'done by 9:30am! Great, I can have a good old workout before I go to work!' he thought and went to the treadmill.

Suddenly all of these wants flooded into his head, but for some reason, to keep all of them, he had to get rid of one. 'what the… this really is messed up… and it's messed up my head too'.

Then, a girl came into his garden, and talked to him. Sonic had no idea why he answered and didn't just tell her to go away. 'What is wrong with these people?' The car arrived and he ran to it. Despite being sweaty and stinky from the workout, he went to work.

While Sonic was in work the girl stayed in the garden and played the guitar. He could see that ass the car drove away from his house. He sighed, he couldn't wait to get out of this game. Maybe when it was completed.

Sonic was asked to read another book by his boss. 'sigh, late night for me again tonight'. He jogged home, hoping to gain more skill points as usual. 'I'm getting to a nice routine here.'

He tried to read the book but he was too tired, so he went to bed. He went to bed, and had a nice lie in, in the morning since it was his day off. When he woke up he was starving, so made, 'waffles' he sighed to himself. He cooked in his dirty kitchen that he was too lazy to clean. 'I'll do this… tomorrow' he thought and went off to read that book.

Once he had read the long boring book, he had another workout for the day. While he was doing so his bladder filled up again. 'Aww man… I never had a bladder in any of the other games… this sucks' he said, getting off the treadmill. He dashed for the toilet.

After he had another bath, as always. He hoped he could get a shower soon, he hated to be submerged in water. It was dark, but he wasn't that tired so he decided to sit under the moonlight for a while. Something he used to do all of the time.

It was getting late and there was work in the morning so he went to bed. When he woke up he had a bad back and an empty stomach. He would have to get a new bed soon, and something to eat. He went to the kitchen and made some waffles in his now stinky, disgusting kitchen.

He decided to finally clean the kitchen as it was in a bad state. When he was done, the doorbell rang. He opened the door and it was a little kid. 'huh?' the child told him he had to many papers in his lawn, and that he needed to clear it for him to deliver another. He then left. 'Why is he delivering papers? I never signed up for that…' he thought and started to tidy it up. 'This place is so weird… I gotta get out of here soon'

**That was probably a bore, as it kept repeating itself over and over again. **

**Lucy Labrador **


	2. Chapter 2

**Sonic In The Sims**

**Chapter 2**

**Ha! I didn't think this would be a multiple part story, but it seems I need to write about something interesting to actually save this story. Plus, it's another excuse to play the game. X3**

So, Sonic carried on with this strange life for a while, living life as normal. A more days into this, after having his bath, the bathtub broke. Water was flying out of it, creating a huge puddle on the floor. 'Aww man!' he thought to himself, fed up with this horrible bath. He tried his best to fix it, luckily succeeding. He hoped he would get something better soon.

On his next day off he decided to throw another party, to gain some popularity with his friends and neighbours. His boss was invited. He hoped he would make friends with her, maybe earning him a promotion. The part was going well, one of the guests brought their own food to serve, and Sonic made some of his own to serve. The guests are up and washed their own plates in the sink. 'Cool' Sonic thought, they were clearing up after themselves, what a surprise. The smirk was wiped off his face as the sink broke in the same way his bath had just done.

Water was going all over the floor, one of his guests had broken the sink and not even apologised. So, while they were all off having fun he stayed and cleaned the kitchen and fixed the sink.

After the dilemma, it was all okay. There was the obvious dancing and socialising and eventually everyone left and Sonic had made friends with his boss. The house was in quite a mess, he sighed. It was time to clean up. But he had gotten used to doing this, and it was all worth it. The party had been a blast, the guests agreed too.

After that long amazing day, Sonic went to bed. Quite annoyed it was still his old lumpy one.

When he woke up the next day, he decided to read the paper to see if anything good was happening that day. There was a discount class in 'Athletics' skill. Since Sonic could save money by taking it that day, he decided to take a class before work. Doing this helped him improve his skill and earn himself a promotion. He was getting closer to the top.

With this promotion, he gained more days off. Instead of two days of each week he had three days off each week. He decided to use his day off by throwing, yes, another party. It was another successful party, as always and he cleaned up afterwards, he was getting used to this routine. He liked it, he felt independent.

While at work he won a bet, earning him more money and respect from his co workers. 'Sweet'.

As Sonic was taking a bath, in the awful tub he hated his mobile phone rang, from his pocket. But he wasn't wearing anything in the bath, and wouldn't it be damaged? He jumped out of the bath and answered it, it seemed okay. That was strange, but the phone hadn't been harmed.

The person on the phone told him that there was a competition the next day. So before work that day Sonic entered this athletics competition and won. This made him alter for work bur despite this, he got another promotion. He could now play in his sports games at the stadium.

He trained a lot for these, and he enjoyed them. Despite them being on his days off. On top of this he was asked to give a speech about his career in the town hall, but that was a great success, earning him even more publicity and respect from his boss.

Sonic was getting used to this routine. He was getting higher and higher up in his career. He had more money so he decided to get a new shower. He was very happy about this, it was a lot more appropriate for his frequent work outs, and it cleaned him a lot faster than the bath did.

That night as he was cooking his meal DISATER! There was a fire on the stove. Sonic immediately jumped into action and put it out with a fire extinguisher. A fire fighter came to help, the smoke detector had automatically sent for one.

Sonic's cooker was ruined, but he had plenty of money to replace it. He would be a lot more careful next time though. 'phew.'

The next day, as it was his day off he decided to invite his boss over so he could improve his relationship with her to the maximum, and it worked. She agreed to come over and they really connected. He was close to getting another promotion after this as his relationship with his boss was the best it could get.

When Sonic went to bed that night there was a smile on his face. He went into the bedroom to see there was a better bed, and once he had gotten into it he realised it was a little more comfier too.

He then realised what the point in the game was, or a possible way out. Get to the top, get those last few promotions, get more money, replace his old things with new amazing things and complete his main wish. His main wish was to get to the top level of his career. He knew it now, he was certain. Once he had done it he would he be able to get out of the game. For definite.

**Short chapter there, but I've moved it along a little. This equalled hours of game play! I've just gotten onto week 4 for this file. Lets see if Sonic's theory is right in later chapters. **

**Lucy Labrador **


	3. Chapter 3

**Sonic In The Sims**

**This is so fun… playing a game for a story. :3 Thanks Swift and Hande for the reviews. **

With the money he had gathered up from work he was able to buy better things. He replaced his old, small stereo with a new one, that was big and better quality. He got himself a TV and a better chair to watch it from. Better quality kitchen appliances, and dining set. A really comfortable bed. He got better things for the bathroom too, he had one of the best showers.

He had gotten some skill in cooking, and found a new food, Sushi. It took hardly an time to make, it was very easy to make too. And pretty tasty. Made a change from salad.

He couldn't wait to get into his bed that night. Once he did he realised just how comfortable and relaxing the bed was, especially compared to the old bed he had. This game wasn't so bad after all.

When he realised he could get to the top of his athletic skill by using powers, he got into it right away. By using a Karma power, he was able to learn the skill faster, he was nearly at the maximum of this skill when the power ran out. He also discovered there was many life time rewards, that would make him better at a few things.

He used 'fast learner' so he would be able to learn his skills a bit faster, so that helped him too. Like had a become a lot more comfortable for him. He had plenty of time to do a few extra things, other than work. After jogging and running a lot, and pushing himself to the limit on his workouts on his treadmill he nearly reached the top of his athletic skill.

On his next day off, he threw yet another party, to show off his new things. This one was a huge success, nearly ten people came compared to the two of three at previous times. They all thought it was brilliant and he got to know a few more people. Once they had all left he felt really good about himself. They would remember him for being a good party thrower.

The next day in work, his main wish was fulfilled. He reached level nine in his career as he got promoted. His main wish was completed, so he hoped the game would end. No, he guessed he would just have to go one more step, and get to the top. His job title was now 'Sports Superstar.'

Sonic was looking forward to this. 'Just one more step… and I'll be at the top. Then I can get back to my usual games!' he thought, hopefully.

He slept soundlessly that night, until he was woken up by a noise. He got up, went out of the room and saw a burglar. His cooker disappeared into they bag and it ran out of the door. Sonic had already called the police, they got there way too late. He was so annoyed by this, after this experience he decided to buy a burglar alarm. He was safe from burglars now, well, his stuff was anyway.

After a last workout, he got to level ten, the maximum level of the Athletic skill. It felt like a wonderful achievement, he had finally done it. He was at the top of his game, a fit body.

Since he had earned many life time points so he went to spend them. He got the ability to keep friends even after he hadn't spoken to them for long time. Then, there was his favourite. 'Steel Bladder' he never had to use the toilet again. 'YES!' he thought, it wasn't holding him back any more, and wasn't warning him at the wrong time either.

After a few more days, when he went to play a team game at the stadium **(I dunno what game… hockey? Basketball? :S) **and after his team won the gamehe was promoted to the top of his career. He was a 'sports legend.' he had done it, he crossed his fingers hoping this would be the end of the game. Nothing happened. He sighed and went home, maybe after a celebration he would end the game.

So, the next day he held a party, but this time he set things out differently, a special buffet table was laid out for the party, and he got a bigger dining table. He put the TV and chair into his inventory He made the kitchen bigger too and brought a barbecue as it could now fit in the kitchen. He was exited for the party.

For the party he was finally able to make chilli dogs, and he served them along with the many things on the buffet table. The guests all went for the chilli dogs. **(They're actually hot dogs in the game… but yeah…) **He ordered a pizza too, but that didn't get eaten, so he put it back in the fridge.

The party was a success, so he expected to the game to end. NO! Is carried on as normal. 'WHY!' he thought, despite having that nicer bed, he slept uneasily that night. For breakfast the next morning, he had the left over foods from the party, he didn't want them to go to waste.

Life was now a very boring for Sonic, with nothing to improve on and nothing to work on, he decided to go for the last resort. Reading. He read a book on logic, and in turn gained some levels in logic.

He was invited over a friends house one night, and they talked for a while. Soon, it had gone midnight and Sonic got an idea, he knew this was possible in the game so he gave it a try. He asked the girl if he could sleep over, as a friend any way, she already had a husband. She agreed and he stayed over, he would be sleeping in the spare bed. She had told him to make himself feel at home. 'Brilliant' he thought and went to bed.

The next morning, when he woke up he felt the need to have a shower. But all there was, was a bath. He decided to use it, since that was his only choice. He got into the bath, and everyone in the house came running inside. Sonic immodesty got out of the bath to get his clothes on. They said he was acting inappropriately 'But you said to make myself at home? Who lets a person stay over on not use the bathroom to wash themselves?' he thought to himself. He left immediately, he wasn't taking any of it.

After work that day he went to an autograph sighing and signed many autographs. Since he was a sports superstar, her was like a celebrity, and everyone adored him.

With the money he got from this, he redecorated his house, he changed it to the colour he liked most. Blue, instead of the other colours it had already been decorated in. Strangely it didn't cost anything to just change the colour of the existing wallpaper and floor, but Sonic wasn't complaining.

He then replaced his old things for the best things he could get. He had the highest quality appliances and bathroom etc. He was so happy once he slept in the amazingly comfortable king sized bed that night. 'I've done it, it have everything… surely the game will end now.' he thought and fell asleep.

**You can probably guess that it won't be ending. We'll see what Sonic does about it next time. **

**Lucy Labrador **


	4. Chapter 4

**Sonic In The Sims **

**Chapter 4**

**Thanks for the reviews Swift and Hande. You two are the best. This is where the story finally gets moving. **

Sonic woke up the next morning, still in the game. He sighed, this wasn't working, obviously. He decided as long as he's in the game, he would enjoy himself. He threw another party. He got lots of food ready, but most of his many guests brought food of their own to serve, so there was more than enough to go around.

This part was another success, but there was a lot of food to clear up. It was worth it though, completely. After all ,he got to keep all of the left over food. Yum.

After earning more money he decided to add more to his house. He got a garden built, and a second floor. There was not plenty of room downstairs for the many guests, he even got a swimming pool out the back. Even thought he hated swimming. He had a second bathroom and a guests room upstairs, as he let many sleep over every now and then.

He started to get a high charisma level, which made him earn friends quicker, people liked him more too because of the awesome parties. And after each party came the cleaning up, after his latest one, the swimming pool party, and there was a lot to clean up after that.

Once he had finished with this, he heard the door bell go. He went to the door, once Sonic saw who it was, his eyes widened. "Faker." the visitor said, he looked relived and pushed past Sonic, going into the house. Sonic closed the door and turned to him.

"Shadow." Sonic said, looking confused. "Y-you're here too? Have you been here all this time?" Sonic asked, looking worried. Shadow nodded.

"Yes Faker… I-I heard about you… and I came looking for you… just HOW do we get out of this cursed game?" he asked, looking desperate. "and HOW did you get such a big house? My house is like… a little flat… I'm struggling so much." he said, looking stressed.

"Shadow? Do you get the point in this game?" Sonic asked him, Shadow shook his head. Sonic sighed, it was time for a big lesson on how to get through the game. Once Sonic had finished, Shadow had realised and he fully understood. "Shouldn't take that long to get to the top." Sonic reassured him. "And remember, I have a guest room, if you ever want to stay over at all…" Sonic offered.

"Of course Faker. Now… do you know how we complete this game?" Shadow asked. Sonic shook his head, he had no idea. Sonic gave out a yawn, he was tired. It was very late by now.

"Shadow… it's so late… I have work tomorrow… you can sleep over if you like." he yawned, and went upstairs, beaconing for Shadow to follow. He showed him to the guest room. Shadow's eyes widened, "Yep… best bed you can possibly get…" Sonic said, smirking. "Enjoy it buddy." Sonic said and went into his bedroom. Shadow looked at him thankfully before going to bed himself.

**I think I'll end it here, since it's late at night, and I wanna have it updated today. :3**

**Lucy Labrador **


	5. Chapter 5

**Sonic In The Sims**

**Chapter 5**

**Thanks Swift and Hande for the reviews. Sadly, you can't have two houses going at the same time on this, so there is no Shadow in my game, but it would have been nice to see him, even if it is as a Sim. **

Sonic woke up the next morning, he went into the guest room to check on Shadow. He actually had a smile on his face, while he slept. Sonic sighed happily, he hardly ever saw Shadow smile, and he had made him happy for once.

He then went downstairs to make some breakfast for the both of them. Sadly, in this game, you either serve a meal, or make one for yourself. But serving it means making LOADS of it, that could feed about 10 people. So, he's either make too much, or not enough. But, the leftovers would do him some good, so he 'Served' breakfast.

Shadow then came down the stairs, in full view of the kitchen. Sonic thought 'Probably smelled my cooking'. he smiled, Sonic was at level 9 of cooking, as slowly getting to the maximum, level 10.

Shadow really enjoyed the cooking. "I haven't tasted something this good since we were at home." Shadow said. "Usually, I would just eat the snacks when I'm hungry… and they aren't that nice."

On this game, it cost money to make proper meals, but to have a snack it was free, no matter how much you ate. A good way to cheat, eat and not spend money. Shadow needed it, since he had hardly any money. "Shadow, as soon as you go home, you're going to get a job!" Sonic said sternly.

"But how… you can't write a CV in this game… how do you apply!" Shadow said, looking annoyed, Sonic smiled.

"Shadow…. You have no idea how easy it is… you just go there, ask for one and they give it to you… no questions asked." he said, while putting the leftover's away. Shadow sat silently, he was speechless. "I know… you could have done it all this time… but like I said, it won't take long for you to get to the top." he said, and washed the dishes.

Shadow finished his breakfast, and sat down on the sofa. "Right Shadow… it's time for you to get a job." Sonic said, "I think… the military will be best suited for you." Sonic said, smiling.

"I… guess you're right… wish me luck." Shadow said and got up. Sonic smiled again.

"You don't need luck… it's so easy… just walk in, and you've got the job! I already told you that." Sonic said, and pushed him to the door eagerly. "Come back once you're done."

"Ah, Faker…. I gotta do something first." Shadow said, getting himself back in. Sonic looked confused, but his confusion was gone once he understood. Shadow made a dash for the bathroom. He came out looking embarrassed and relived. Sonic was smirking.

"I'll talk to you on how to get around that, later." Sonic said, "Now go!" he said enthusiastically. Shadow left, sighing.

Sonic wondered when he would come back, and how he would get on. He was kind of proud of Shadow, and knew he could get far like he did. He was the ultimate life form after all.

Shadow came back later that night, looking smug. "You got the job? You're a part of the military now." Sonic cheered. Shadow shook his head, he noticed the evil look on his face. "Shadow, what have you done?" Sonic asked, looking afraid.

"I didn't join the military career… I joined the criminal career." Shadow said, a mischievous look on his face. Sonic gasped.

"How could you do that Shadow." Sonic said, running over to him.

"I't what my main wish is… to be evil," Shadow said. "And you told me to follow what my wishes said. So you can't be mad." he said angrily. Sonic sighed.

"Okay Shadow… if that's what you want…" Sonic sighed, Shadow looked at him darkly.

"You have no idea how hard this had been for me." he said, sulking. "I can hardly afford anything… anything at all. I don't have, the many things you have, and the things I do have… are of the worst quality. At first it was okay, since as a new citizen, you receive free food to start you off. But once that runs out, what do you do? I had my stuff taken… since I couldn't afford to pay the bills… I don't even have lights… Sonic… nothing to keep me warm, nothing to keep me entertained… nothing. Just a bed, and a fridge… which is pretty damn useless, if you can't afford food!" he yelled. Sonic calmed Shadow down.

"Shadow… don't do this… just calm down. You have a job now… you'll be okay." he said, putting his hand on Shadow's shoulder. Shadow began to calm down.

"I did have a stereo… which I stole… but that got taken away… I have nothing…" **(I literally stole it… it was so funny. There's a place, where there's a stereos that all of the Sims use, and I added it to my inventory. :D) **Shadow said, getting tears in his eyes.

"Not any more Shadow… remember, you can stay here whenever you like… and you have a job now… so you'll be able to buy your things back." he said, hugging him for comfort. Shadow calmed down a bit more. "It'll be okay…"

"I have no sink… so I can't wash the dishes… my kitchen is full off dirty dishes…" he added. Sonic sat him down to talk again, he didn't realise that Shadow was so upset about all of this.

"When do you start this job?" Sonic asked.

"Tomorrow." Shadow said, "I can't wait to come home with that money… I really need it." he said, frowning. "Thanks faker… I'm going home now… I need my sleep for tomorrow." he said and left.

Sonic felt very sorry for Shadow, he thought Shadow was smarter than Sonic… if so… why hadn't he gotten as far as Sonic? Why was he so behind in things?

When they met up again, they decided to try and work out, just how to finish the game. "I've tried everything," Sonic said, as they were sat in the local park. "completing wishes, getting rich, completing challenges…. There are like hundreds of challenges… I really hope we have to complete them all." he said, crossing his arms in a huff. "This doesn't make any sense."

"We should ask someone around here… they should know." Shadow said, they got up to ask the nearest person, as they really had no clue themselves, on how to complete the game. They got their answer.

"WHAT!" they yelled in shock.

**I bet you all know what they were told. :D**

**Lucy Labrador **


	6. Chapter 6

**Sonic In The Sims**

**This is the last chapter. O_O**

Sonic and Shadow sat in Sonic's home looking traumatised. "What a way to end a game." Sonic said. "Now, I've looked up all of the ways that you can die in this game… .and we gotta chose the one which we think will be the easiest." Sonic said, shivering. Shadow gulped at this. "Now, there's," he got out his list. "Death by, Starvation, Drowning-" Sonic shivered at this. "Death by, electrocution, burning in fire-"

"Why is this game so gruesome…" Shadow complained.

"And the last one… death by old age." Sonic said, Shadow looked at him worriedly. "I know… you don't age… and since I am really good with my athletic skill, I'll live longer than usual." he said. **(It's true :D) **"So, we need to do the one that we believe with be the most quick and painless."

"None of them are painless…" Sonic shuddered at the thought of drowning. "I'm not getting in a pool." Sonic said.

"And to get electrocuted, you need to be bad at fixing appliances, and we're both pretty good at that."

"We could burn in the fire." Sonic said, "But we have no fire… that'd be created by the cooker… and we're both good cooks." Sonic said. He gulped. "D-death by… starvation…"

"Looks like it's our only option…" he sighed. "This is gonna be a long few days…" he said.

So, to stop them from eating, their fridges and all sources of food were deleted. "I'm nervous Faker." Shadow said. Sonic nodded in agreement. "I'm starting to fell hungry already."

"I… know… but that'll end the whole thing quicker…" he said. They took away the door so there was no escape, they couldn't even go out to buy food. "This is it." he said, they sat down on the sofa. "We have plenty of things to do to pass the time though… let's watch some TV." Sonic said, and they did that.

Then they went to bed, to sleep it off. When they woke up, "Ung, never felt this hungry before." Sonic said, Shadow felt the same. By the end of the day, they felt starving.

"Looks like were only gonna last one more day Sonic… then it's all over… we can go back to our usual games." Shadow said, putting his hand on his empty stomach. "Damn, this is so hard to put up with… why did we do it?" Shadow asked, looking pale.

"It's the only way…" Sonic said, and they spent the day talking, and watching TV, and other things to keep them busy. Soon the only thing in their minds was food. "Sh-shall we chicken out? I could REALLY do with some food right now."

"No faker… we can't now any way… the doors are gone, we're locked in… and there's no food here." Shadow said, "This is it… a few hours… and we're out of this game." he said, then bent over in pain. "M-my stomach feels so…" he groaned.

"I agree Shadow… let's just lay down for a while. T-to help us put up with the hunger pains…" Sonic said weakly, and went to the bedroom. They lay down on Sonic's bed feeling drowsy. They fell asleep together since they were so weak.

A few hours later, the time came, Sonic awoke in pain, he stood up, but immediately fell down again in agony, crying out in pain. He collapsed completely, curling up, his hands over his stomach, Shadow watched in horror as his friend died.

Then, a clocked being, came and took the soul out of Sonic's body, and the body disappeared. Shadow saw the ghost of Sonic. "Faker!" Shadow cried out, getting tears in his eyes. "Ung!" he groaned and fell to the floor too, it was his turn.

They were both dead, and it was time for their souls to go to the netherworld. A message came up, the last Sim had died but the town lives on.

Sonic and Shadow felt themselves materialise back into a place that felt familiar, they were home. "We did it faker… it was long and painful… but we did it…" Shadow said, and hugged him. He then broke away immediately. He cleared his throat. "Let's never speak of this again." Shadow said and started to walk away.

"Bye then Shadow." Sonic smiled, it seemed that this experience had pulled the two friends a little closer.

**:3 The End, YAY! I really enjoyed that… but I was always temped to put a bit of Sonadow in there. :s But I didn't so, okay. Thanks for reading, please review. **

**Lucy Labrador **


End file.
